


Handcuffs and Cock Rings and Costumes, Oh My!

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack made a unilateral decision that it was time to introduce new things into their sexual repertoire, and Ianto discovered an unexpected kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and Cock Rings and Costumes, Oh My!

They had started off slowly. Ianto's lack of experience with the male of the species was a big enough turn on for them both at first as Jack taught his willing student the ins and out (and yes, he had used those exact words) of a man's body. Ianto learned exactly how flexible he could be, lost count of how many different ways the human tongue could contort, discovered erogenous zones that he hadn't been aware existed. But, inevitably, they started to repeat themselves ('I'm experiencing déjà vu, Ianto. Haven't I screwed you over Gwen's desk before?"), and Jack made a unilateral decision that it was time to introduce new things into their sexual repertoire.

First it was a palm administered sharply to a buttock as Jack pounded his cock into Ianto's arse. The shock of impact and the jolt of pain that seared through him made Ianto come without warning, huffing out a gasp of surprise as he soiled Jack's sheets.

He wasn't surprised when Jack bent him over his knee the next night and slapped his arse until it was glowing. Or when they both came hard as the final stroke was applied.

Next it was a set of handcuffs dangling questioningly from a finger, a makeshift blindfold which, by day, was one of Ianto's best ties. Food found its way into Jack's bed and was carelessly smearedsplatteredslathered over any bare patch of skin. Then they played with ice and wax, that experience ending in ruined sheets and an agreement to find a handy local chemist so Ianto didn't have to try and explain to Owen exactly why he needed burn cream.

Toys began to appear on the bedside table. It was fairly benign and non-threatening at first: a collar, cock rings, crops and brightly coloured vibrators. Then came the items that took a little more cajoling on Jack's part: butt plugs (each new addition increasing in size), nipple clamps, anal beads and an odd leather harness that took a bemused Ianto several minutes to strap Jack into, but – god! – was so worth the wait. Jack and Ianto's closets held not only clothes now, but costumes ranging from UNIT uniforms (thank you, Martha!) to frilly lace knickers and a red and black corset that Ianto swore was actually an instrument of torture, but oh, the expression on Jack's face when Ianto tried it on.

Not everything worked out. Ianto quickly vetoed the notion of watersports when Jack half-heartedly broached the subject, and Jack went into shuddering convulsions, screaming his safe word, the first time they tried any D /s scenarios after his travels with the Doctor. They both agreed they saw enough blood in their line of work and drew the line at any kind of activity that would see them spill more, and they didn't even bother discussing some of the harder kinks they uncovered in some fetish magazines Jack just happened to have lying around.

They had done some wild shit, Ianto mused as he lay in his bed, legs knotted with Jack's, fingers tracing abstract patterns over the breadth of Jack's back as he slept. And they had discovered kinks that neither had known they had. But, Ianto thought as he turned his head, watching the steady rise and fall of Jack's chest, he suspected his most compelling fetish might be what they had done together tonight.

No toys, no games, no frills.

Just Jack moving _aboveinsidebelow_ Ianto.

Just Jack giving all of himself without reservation and Ianto responding in kind.

Just Jack murmuring words of affection in his ear and fluttering tiny, butterfly-light kisses over Ianto's cheek as they basked in post-coital contentment.

Jack was Ianto's most powerful craving.

Jack was Ianto's biggest kink.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The ff.net title was: 'Handcuffs and Spanking and Costumes, Oh My!' for those who thinks this sounds familiar.


End file.
